


I Wanna Be Your Dog

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: It excited some kind of primal instinct that tore through Brian’s stomach, directly to his cock.—or, also known as, Trent doesn’t want to, but his dick does.





	I Wanna Be Your Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helloihavealife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloihavealife/gifts).



> one should mention that this is basically disgusting, AND IT IS DEFINITELY DUBCON. YOU SHOULDNT READ IT IF THATS UPSETTING TO YOU. also the concept came from a rant that my friend Indigo dropped on me, unbeknownst to me at the time of the rant (as I was watching army themed porn at the moment, no shade directed at myself or anything). she was talking about alpha/omega stuff which is subject matter that’s entirely gone over my head my entire fanfic writing career. I just wanted to thank her for putting the idea in my head of a character’s biology conflicting what they actually want. which is kinda a hard thing to convey, so I hope it worked. and I hope that this is actually hot. 
> 
> I just wanna point out that this is solely sexual roleplay. I really really hate m-preg.

“I don’t want it.” Trent whined, turning over onto his side, “Can’t you just go to sleep?” 

“Trent, you know I have trouble sleeping.” Brian replied, measuredly. 

He sounded fatherly and Trent hated it. Trent’s body was already asking for Brian to bury his cock inside him; but he was exhausted. He’d been working his ass off all day, and he wanted to sleep. 

“I just can’t do it tonight, Brian.” Trent responded. 

“And why not?” Brian moved his body up close to Trent, who whined and turned over so his front faced Brian’s. 

“I don’t want to. I don’t have to do anything.” Trent hated how whiny he was starting to sound. 

“Oh, baby.” Brian clucked his tongue softly, sliding his hand down Trent’s back, “Why d’ya have to be like this with me? If I wanted someone so temperamental, I would have gotten with a girl.” 

“I’m not a girl.” Trent pouted, shivering under the gentle touch of Brian’s finger tips, which had now reached the line of his panties. 

“Then don’t act like a girl.” Brian slid his fingers over Trent’s entrance through the thin fabric, “C’mon, I know you want my cock in here.” 

Trent drew in a harsh gasp through his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly, and then opening them again. He did want it; his cock was throbbing against the fabric of his panties, but he was so exhausted. His eyes utterly ached from their exposure to computers, and his shoulders and neck throbbed uncontrollably. Trent wasn’t sure he had the wherewithal to resist Brian’s advances any longer. Maybe his brain didn’t want this, but his cock did. 

“Look at your eyes.” Brian was saying, “They’re all heavy; you look like you’re in heat.” 

Trent breathed out, and his breath turned into a sigh as Brian’s hand pulled the back of his panties down, exposing his ass, then resting on the smooth, pale skin. 

“Maybe that’s just what it is, puppy.” Brian leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Trent’s pink mouth. 

Trent whined into Brian’s mouth, blinded by arousal, but desperately wanting to be left to sleep. He pushed his hands feebly against Brian’s chest, trying to free himself from the other man’s hypnotic grasp. 

“Oh, baby, you know you don’t want that.” Brian spoke, gently cupping Trent’s cheek and stroking his skin with his finger tips, “You know I can make this decision better than you. And you know that you want to be fucked.” 

Trent cried out, his ability to speak seeming torn from him. He shivered again under the gentleness of Brian’s touch, as Brian traced the tip of his middle finger around Trent’s entrance. Brian leaned forward, pressing a wet kiss to Trent’s lips. 

“Poor little puppy.” Brian clicked his tongue, getting up on his knees and grasping Trent by the shoulders, pressing him face down into the bed and then straddling him. 

Brian’s cock was incredibly hard in his boxers. He pulled off the underwear, throwing them aside. Trent’s body was pale and beautiful, curved gently under him. Brian grabbed Trent’s hips roughly, eliciting a squeak from Trent as he pulled his ass up against his cock. 

“Oh, you’re so needy, aren’t you?” Brian said deeply, as Trent propped himself up on his elbows to look up at Brian balefully. 

Brian grabbed Trent’s panties and pulled them down to his knees, wrapping his hand around the other man’s cock, which was hard and warm. He pumped Trent, causing the smaller man to shiver underneath him. Trent’s cock was hot and Brian swore he could feel the other man’s blood pounding. It excited some kind of primal instinct that tore through Brian’s stomach, directly to his cock. He needed to impale Trent and to stretch him out. He needed to pump Trent full with every last drop of cum he could produce, as Trent’s hips shook in his hands. Trent’s body asked to be fucked and filled up. 

“Fuck, puppy.” Brian hissed, the affection and the sex combining into a statement that made Trent’s cock twitch against his will. 

“Fuck me.” Trent hissed out, “Please. I need it now.” 

Trent ground up against Brian’s cock, the head of it landing in the cleft of Trent’s ass. The sight was beautiful to Brian, but simply not good enough for his needs. He cupped his cock in his hand, pressing the tip against Trent’s hole. 

“Gonna fuck you... Gonna cum inside.” Brian hissed out, pressing the tip of his cock against Trent’s entrance.

“Sounds like you’re trying to knock me up.” Trent quipped through a sigh. 

“You don’t even want me to fuck you; you need it, though. You’re like a dog in heat.” Brian pushed his cock inside of Trent by an inch or so, digging his fingers into the softness of Trent’s hip, “Maybe I fucking should.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Trent sighed out, and Brian was taken aback by how absolutely turned on he sounded, “Knock me up then.” 

“I mean, I can’t, puppy-“ Brian began, thinking logically, but Trent shushed him. 

“Please.” Trent sighed out, and the incredible pitifulness of his voice convinced Brian to put aside biological reality for a minute. 

“I’m gonna do it.” Brian hissed out, shoving his cock the rest of the way in. 

“What?” Trent egged him on, now willingly accepting Brian inside him. 

“I’m gonna fucking,” Brian groaned, thrusting into Trent again, “Cum inside you. Fucking coat your pretty little ass with my seed. Gonna knock you up.” 

“Fuck.” Trent uttered, and Brian could sense how turned on it was making him, “Make me yours, Brian.” 

“Fuck, puppy, why do you want this so bad?” Brian groaned, readjusting his grip on Trent’s hips, which he grasped tightly. 

“Want to carry a little piece of you with me wherever I go. And I wanna look all cute for you.” Trent sighed, his knees sliding on the bedspread. 

“Good boys do what they’re meant for. And that’s what you’re meant for.” Brian gasped out, his vision clouding. 

“Oh, and how?” Trent groaned in response, grasping onto the sheets, his cock beginning to drip. 

“You’ve got such cute hips. I can hold ‘em so perfectfully; they’ll be perfect for this, too.” Brian squeezed Trent’s hips where he’d been grasping on just for emphasis. 

“Oh, god, Brian- God, fucking knock me up, I’m going to cum, please-“ Trent cried out in a blur of words. 

“I’m gonna...” Brian thrusted once more, then let loose with a shout. 

Trent tightened, and he let out a sigh as he collapsed onto the bed, causing Brian to view his cock blowing its load as he fell onto his stomach. Brian lay down on top of Trent without hesitation, swiping strands of hair out of his face, and kissing his cheek softly. 

“Never fucking make me do that again.” Trent mumbled grumpily. 

“You know you needed it, puppy.” Brian responded softly, kissing the side of Trent’s neck. 

“I did not. You’re crushing me, also.” Trent sighed out. 

“You’ve got such an attitude.” Brian said tiredly, rolling off Trent, then reaching out to hug Trent’s small body against his chest tightly, “It seems impossible to fuck it out.” 

“You know you don’t want to fuck it out, big boy.” Trent kissed Brian’s cheek softly, and then pulled his face away, pouting this time, “Wish you could knock me up for real.” 

“Trent, that’s fucking gross.” Brian rolled his eyes. 

“Is what you said about my hips true?” Trent smirked at Brian. 

“Puppy, do you want to turn me on?” 

“Are you trying to get me to? We’re not fucking, you don’t have to call me puppy.” Trent pointed out. 

“You didn’t even want me to fuck you, and now you want to tease me.” Brian rolled his eyes. 

“Is what you said about my hips true?” Trent repeated, slower this time. 

Brian looked at the smaller man, deciding that this was a game he’d go for. 

“Yes.” Brian sighed out. 

“And how so? You weren’t very specific.” Trent’s lips were curving into a smile.

“They’re curvy.” Brian spoke softly, “They’re just the right shape for someone very, very fertile.” 

Trent shut his eyes, harshly inhaling through his nose. 

“Oh, you like that?” Brian smirked at Trent. 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Trent hissed, slipping his hand over Brian’s cock. 

“You’re fucking gross. Looks like you actually want round 2.” Brian kissed Trent’s nose lightly, then lay his hand over Trent’s. 

“Mm well, once my body needed it, I couldn’t stop wanting more.” Trent grinned at Brian. 

“You’ll kill me.” Brian murmured under his breath.


End file.
